Keep Your Enemies Closer
by angorianwolf
Summary: When KAOS falls, CONTROL is rendered pointless and is shut down.  Max must explore the realms of evil and rottenness to restore good and niceness.  However, when he is stuck on the side of evil, Siegfried seems to be the only one he can trust.


Hi there! Don't kill me for not updating my other stories! Writer's block and school have been holding me hostage. I will hopefully get back to them. In the meantime, this is a prologue to a Get Smart Fanfiction I am contemplating trying to write. Hope you enjoy.  
>Disclaimer:Would you believe Get Smart does not belong to me. How about that I'm not claiming I own it?<p>

* * *

><p>"Siegfried, put down the gun, we can talk about this."<p>

"Vat's there to talk about? You've all but destroyed KAOS! Put down your gun, and maybe I'll let you leave unharmed!"

Max threw up his hands in exasperation. "Well, one of us is going to have to put down our guns, or I can guarantee someone will get hurt."

Siegfried rolled his eyes, leveling his gun at the control agent. "I'm giving you until ze count of ten Schmart."

"Now wait a minute Siegfried!"

"Vone.."

"What makes you think you've got all the cards? You really don't think I'll shoot?"

"Of course I don't you sissy!"

Max winced, looking slightly hurt.

Siegfried sighed, simply uttering one word. "Three."

"Now wait a minute! What happened to two?" Max asked indignantly.

"It happened while ve vere talking dumpkoff! Five!"

Max opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Siegfried. "Don't you dare ask vere four vent! Six!"

Max nodded, before jerking his head back and asking incredulously, "Not seven?"

"Schmart!" Siegfried growled in exasperation.

"Okay, okay," Max said throwing up his hands in a sort of I surrender stance. Enunciating his words with a slight poke of his gun toward Siegfried he said, "I may be curious but I'm not going to end up like the cat!"

The statement, which at first was accompanied by a somewhat self assured grin, faltered as he reevaluated the situation, forehead scrunching in thought.

Siegfried's eyebrows quirked upward.

"Eight Schmart..."

Max seemed to draw himself back to reality, aiming his gun again, beady eyes narrowing. "I'll shoot," he said, raising his eyebrows for emphasis. They both knew it was an empty threat.

"Nine," Siegfried said, adding sharply, "I vill shoot first." He quirked his eyebrows in a confident manner, though in all honesty, he didn't want to shoot as much as his counterpart.

"I know you..." Max said, relaxing his stance, hoping he was reading his nemesis accurately. "And I Know You Won't Shoot..." he continued, emphasizing each word with a slight poke of his gun, into empty air.

Siegfried shut his eyes. "Time's up Schmart!" His voice rang out sharply in the air, but he couldn't quite muster the venom the words ought to have.

The shot rang out with a hollow sort of echo, pain erupting in Max's shoulder.

The control agent's legs crumpled beneath him, gun clattering to the ground.

Siegfried's gun hand in turn fell to the side, the piece of metal hanging loosely from his hand.

Max's world was blurred, making it hard to focus on the figure coming toward him.

"Schmart..." Siegfried said softly, lowering himself to the wounded man's eye level. "Things have gone too far zis time... If KAOS goes under, you must realize CONTROL vill follow. Vithout evil... good and niceness cannot thrive, not in this business.

The words only half registered in Max's fuzzy mind, and, like he tended to do in situations where he had trouble registering what was happening, he reverted back to his routine.

"You'll never get away with this Siegfried." His words lacked the self assured edge they usually held.

Siegfried sighed, figuring the least he could do was humor him right now. "Vy is that Schmart?"

"Because at this very moment, 50 CONTROL agents are stationed outside this building, ready to come rolling in here like oranges at my command, would you believe it? 50."

A slight smile crossed the KAOS agent's lips. "I find that very hard to believe Schmart."

"Oh..." Max said, faltering for a moment as he seemed to go back into his thoughts. "Well, would you buy just the Chief, Hymie, and 99?"

"That I actually might believe," Siegfried said slowly.

"Really? Because I'm having a little trouble believing it myself..." Max said, surprise and sadness lacing his voice, a grimace of pain crossing his face.

The predictable banter probably would have continued, but the door being knocked down, splinters of wood shooting outward as it did so, interrupted it.

"You'd think people would have the decency to knock," Siegfried said resignedly, putting his hands up in surrender as 99 pointed her gun at him.

* * *

><p>Please Review! Tell me if there are mistakes I should fix, what you like or don't like, and whether I should continue. Constructive criticism welcome. I'm also looking for a beta reader if I'm to continue.<p> 


End file.
